


Demons of Our Past

by Skrall107



Series: Omniverse [4]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Ghost Rider (Comics)
Genre: Chains, Fire, Motorcycles, Possesion, skeleton, skull
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skrall107/pseuds/Skrall107
Summary: [Omniverse Installment] After a demonic creature surfaces, people start dying. but maybe this creature isn't all that it seems.





	1. Proluge

**This is an installment in the Omniverse. The Omniverse is a linked world of fanfic stories. All Omniverse stories are marked in the description as [Omniverse Installment] or [Omniverse one shot]. I release them in chronological order, so for the full list, you can just go to my full story list. This story takes place in 1999.**

**Notice! For a complete understanding of the story, you may want to read the following fanfiction:**

**Sailor Moon: Ex Mortis . Link:**

**https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988805/chapters/32209401**

  
**In Defense of Ashley Williams. Link:**

**https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060358**

**Now, begin the story**

“Serenity, This way!”

The moon palace was being destroyed by Queen Beryl's forces. Princess Serenity, prince Endymion As well as four of Serenity's most trusted soldiers were being locked a away for a reincarnation ceremony. A spy named Zarthos, who was holing a bag of supplies, had designed the ceremony and chosen where it would be preformed. They reached the room he had chosen. Zarthos handed off the bag to one of the soldiers. “there are instructions for the ceremony in the bag, as well as all the ingredients you'll need”

“Thank you” Serenity said.

Without another word, Zarthos barricaded the the door behind them. Just then, two demons had turned the corner to find him. One of them pulled out a sword and charged at him. Zarthos used his magic to summon a flaming chain which he used to strike the demon, causing him to disintegrate into ash. He swung the chain again, this time several chain links ejected from the chain, morphing into small kunai blades, and shredding the other demon. He ran in the direction where they came and found three more. He incinerated them all in one swing of the chain. He ran out of the castle to find himself face to face with a whole army.

The chain dissipated. He raised hos hands, knowing there was no point to fight, as the ceremony was probably complete my now. The general Nephrite walked up to him. “we accept your defeat, asshole” he said before punching Zarthos in the face, knocking him out.

Zarthos woke up in front of queen Beryl's throne, his hands chained to the floor. “Zarthos, once: general to my army. Now: traitor to your demonic brethren. What should I do with you?” she asked rhetorically.

He remained silent, just glaring at her. “Zoisite, bring me a crystal” she ordered.

Her general returned with a crystal and handed it to her. “ the punishment for treason as you all know, is having your soul locked in a crystal” she puts the crystal to Zarthos' chest, and as his soul was sucked out, the crystal became a translucent black. She removed the crystal, and his body flopped lifelessly to the ground. “you could be useful, as powerful as you were” she chuckled.


	2. The Carnival

“Ladies and gentlemen, witness, our spectacular teen aged motorcycle stuntman, the amazing Johnny Blaze!”

The carnival tent filled with the roaring applause from the audience as a man on a white motorcycle rode in. The crowd marveled in awe as he did his rounds of tricks. As a finale, he did a wheelie and jumped a flaming hoop, landing on just his front tire. The audience cheered in approval as he removed his helmet and raised his fist triumphantly. Blaze scanned the audience, landing his eyes on the person who appears to be having the most fun. He threw his helmet towards the person he had chosen. Her name was Usagi Tsukino. She was here with her family for the end of summer. “let's give another big hand for Johnny Blaze!” the announcer said jubilantly.

The audience once again showed their enthusiasm with thunderous applause. Just as everyone started to get out of there seats, an explosion went off outside. A man floated in, wearing a purple general's uniform. Everyone started to flee the tent. Usagi was running out when the man pulled out a pitch black crystal and black energy shot out of it, heading towards her. Johnny Blaze pushed her out of the way of the beam, getting hit by it himself. Usagi got up and kept running, dashing behind the tent. She looked around, making sure she wasn't followed. When she was sure there was no one looking, she raised an outstretched hand in the air and cried out “Moon, Prism, Power, Make Up!”

Her casual outfit transformed into a sailor's uniform, along with gloves, a choker, and a gold headband materializing. She ran back into the tent and began to introduce herself as a threat. “ruining everyone's fun day is unforgivable. I am Sailor Moon! And in the name of the moon, I'll punish you!”

“cute, but when this mortal has turned into a demon, he'll rip your flesh from the bone” the man said.

Just then, the black color vanished from the crystal which turned to a crystallic white. “that's impossible” he said, looking at the crystal in fear.

Using his distraction as an advantage, Sailor Moon took her gold headband of and shouted “Moon, Tiara, Action!”

She threw her now glowing tiara at the man, turning him to dust. Johnny Blaze got up, slightly dazed. “what happened” he asked.

“you were attacked, someone tried to turn you into a demon”

“oh, that's all?” Blaze replied sarcastically.

“pretty usual day for me”

“I'm sure”

Sirens go off in the distance, slowly getting closer. “Well, that's my cue to leave. I always try to be gone by the time cops arrive. Simpler that way” she said, before running off.

As she ran, she wondered, _Why didn't Blaze change like the others_

 


	3. A Semi-Normal School Day

“I'm gonna be late!” Usagi Said as she screamed out her front door.

She ran down the sidewalk, nearly running into several people in the process. “Sorry! Excuse Me! Sorry!” She screamed as she knocked the people she ran past to the ground.

Her legs were on fire by the time she reached the school, and the air felt like ice with each breath she took.

“she's so sweaty” one of the more stuck up students commented to her group of friends.

“AT LEAST I'M ON TIME!” Usagi screamed at the group, failing to come up with anything better to say.

Nearly as soon as she stepped in the school's door, the bell began to ring. Usagi rushed to her first class, which was English. “alright class, we have big news today!” their teacher said excitedly “we have two new students! Our first is Amanda Charmine”

An unnaturally thin girl with long, strait pale blond hair walked up to the front of the class. “and our other student, whom some of you may have heard of, the teen-aged stunt cyclist, Johnny Blaze!”

Johnny Blaze walked out, a little awkwardly, not expecting the flashy introduction. “please, this is school, not the carnival. Don't over sell me” he said, not wanting to be aggrandized.

“sorry, can you tell us a little about yourself”

“Sure, as you know, I do motorcycle stunts at carnivals. Me and my dad originally jumped from state to state, but we decided to settle here since, with the California weather, there's a year round carnival. Go to school during the week and perform there during the weekend”

“Excellent, you can sit back down now, Blaze. Now Amanda, do you want to tell us about yourself?”

“do I have to?” Amanda asked.

“well, no, I guess not, but-”

“good” Amanda said before going to sit back down.

The class seemed to drag on for hours as Usagi's mind went numb. It was the biggest relief for her to hear the bell ring, signifying that it was lunch break. This came as a great relief to Usagi, as because of her being late, she hadn't been able to eat breakfast. There was something strange that happened at lunch, however. Amanda, who had been less than interested in telling anyone anything about her, was now aggressively flirting with every male student. Usagi sat across the cafeteria watching the spectacle from a distance. She was alone at the table. That was, until, someone sat down at the table. “so, come here often?” Johnny Blaze said, clearly joking.

“oh, hi” Usagi said, startled by the fact that there was someone had sat down “uh, not over with Amanda?” she said, finishing her response awkwardly.

“no, there's something about her that rubs me the wrong way, but I can't place it”

“huh”

“you look familiar, have we met before?”

“oh, I was at your last show”

“no, it's something else, almost like I knew you before”

“well, I don't think we've met before”

“well, I must just be confusing you for someone else” Johnny said, rationalizing the situation.

The bell rang, signaling everyone to go to their next class, which was science. The class was sitting at their desks, waiting for their teacher. Their was a conversation outside the classroom, but no one could understand what they were saying. Just then, a man was basically shoved into the classroom, but it wasn't their teacher. It was an extremely thin, tall man with messy brown hair wearing a blue suit suit with a red tie, and over that a brown trench coat. “uh, hello class. I guess I'm your substitute, what type of science class is this?” he said in a thick British accent.

“biology” one of the students said hesitantly.

“ah, well then I might have something to teach. What do any of you think of the concept of souls?” he asked the class rhetorically “souls and the bodies they're connected to are not set in stone. If a soul survives after the body dies, then the soul can go on to posses another body. This can happen to ways. The most common is forced possession, which is pretty self explanatory. The soul invades the body, and the native soul, the one that's in the body at birth, fights back. The second type is very rare. Consensual possession is when the native soul actually allows the invading soul to remain in the body”

“should we really be learning about this in science class? We were learning about mollusks” Usagi asked.

“uh, well, I'm sure you'll be able to learn about that again. Anyway, in this type of possession, the souls actually take turns controlling the body. If the soul belongs to another human or an equivalent species, the body doesn't change. But if a demon is controlling the body consensually, it's flesh melts away, and the bones are engulfed in fire”

The principle walked into the classroom “excuse me sir, you have to leave”

“but I'm not done yet”

“Sir, you have to leave” the principle reiterated.

As the principle dealt with the substitute, he was also giving instructions to the class “you can all take science class off today. In fact, go ahead and go home. Enjoy your half day everybody”

Usagi sat in complete confusion, befuddled by the entire situation. Having come back to her senses, she began to pack up her books, chopping the last few minutes up to the rambling of a crazy man.

 


	4. The Monster

Sailor Venus Sat on a rooftop eating an apple, watching the city below for unusual activity. She usually did so, as she felt a responsibility to help anyone who needs it. The crisp air felt peaceful and relaxing. As she stared unto the seemingly calm town, she noticed something something strange. There was a lot of light coming from an ally. She decided to investigate this occurrence, despite expecting it to be just a a fire lit by a homeless person. As she leaped from rooftop tho rooftop, the wind gently caressed her skin. She felt alive.

When she reached the ally, what she saw was horrifying. A living skeleton in biker garb pinning a man to a wall. But this wasn't the most shocking thing about the creature. The prize for that would go to the fact that all of the exposed bone was on fire. She shook herself out of her startled state, and put on her toughest face. She jumped down and began to introduce herself. “what kind of monster would you have to be to attack a man in an ally. May name is sailor Venus, and in the name of the people you've hurt, I'll punish you!”

The creature just stared at her. “Aphrodite” he said, referring to her.

“what did you just-” she was interrupted by police sirens.

“we'll have to talk later. We'll met again” the creature said before whistling.

Immediately after he did so, a flaming motorcycle drove itself to the skeleton's side, which he boarded and screamed off on, faster that expected. This left a trail of fire in it's wake. Venus also left, using a grappling hook to make her way up the building

She decided to head home, feeling the weight of eyelids increase. She silently sneaked back into her room through the window. Her sailor uniform morphed into her usual sleepwear, and she crawled under her blankets. One thought raced through her mind as she laid there. _Why did that thing talk to me like we knew each other?_

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

_JOIN US! JOIN US! JOIN US!_

Usagi's eyes shot open. She was laying on her bed, drenched in sweat. She's had that nightmare 5 times now, each time getting a little further in. She sighed, and crawled out of bed. She changed into her school uniform and headed downstairs. Her father was sitting at the table reading the paper and her mother was making breakfast. For once she had gotten up early. “oh my god, the Tennessee Killer was spotted in Dulvey, Louisiana. It's so scary, we don't even know if he has any motives! For all we know, he's just a murderous, sadistic piece of-” he cut himself off, having just seen Usagi “good morning, Usagi!” he said in a chipper tone.

Her only response was to groan. “would you like me to make you breakfast?”

She just groaned. “are you alright? You haven't been the same since-” her mom started, but stopped, knowing her sensitivity to the events of last spring break. She grabbed her backpack and walked out the door. She began her trek to school, trying to shake off both the drowsiness and the feeling of dread left over from the night. “are you alright? You look tired” a voice behind her said.

It was Johnny. He had moved in a few blocks away and was presumably also walking to school. “just tired. I didn't sleep that well” Usagi responded.

“I haven't been sleeping well either. I've been having weird dreams lately”

“Really? What about?”

Johnny chuckled “well, I'm this guy, right? And I betrayed my master to help some moon queen win a war or whatever”

“you don't happen to remember her name, do you?” Usagi asked warily.

“Actually, I do. Her name was Serenity”

Usagi's heart skipped a beat. _How could he be dreaming about the past?_ She thought. She had little time to ponder, however, since Minako came running towards her. “Hey Usagi, we need to talk” she looks at Johnny, then back to Usagi “without him”

“hey, you go on ahead. I'll catch up” Usagi said to Johnny, who wasn't listening.

He was staring at Minako with unseen fascination.. “yes? Can I help you?” Minako said impatiently.

“oh, sorry” he said, shaking his head “you guys go on ahead, I'll catch up”

As the two walked on, Minako began to inform Usagi about the previous night. “I found something last night. Something not good”

“what was it?”

“a flaming biker skeleton”

Usagi had a confused look on her face. “what?”

“A skeleton. That's on fire. Wearing a leather jacket. Riding around on a motorcycle, which is also on fire”

“that's probably the weirdest thing I've ever heard, and that's saying something”

“that's not even the strangest thing. The strangest thing is that it talked to me like I was an old friend”

“okay, that's weird. I think we'd remember meeting a biker skeleton”

“he referred to me as 'Aphrodite', which is also weird”

“huh. what should we do?”

“I want you to join me on my patrol tonight. Maybe if were both there, then we can figure out what it is”

As those words were said, they reached the crest of a hill, and the school was in sight. Students were flooding in by the dozens. In the distance a bell could be heard. “i better get to class. Well talk later” Usagi said.

As Usagi sat down at her desk, she noticed a student missing.

The English teacher came into the room with a grim expression, which made Usagi curious. “we lost a student last night. The police informed me that James Argus had hung himself around midnight”

Amanda suddenly ran out of the room, the sound of her sobbing muffled by her hands. Usagi remembered that she had been flirting with James alot yesterday. she wondered if something had happened between the two of them. These events had made it even harder then usual for her to focus on lesson. She was able to finish, but it was an uphill struggle. As she left the classroom to get to her next class, she noticed an air of negativity among the students. She met up with Minako in the hallway. “hey, something else weird happened that i forgot to mention” she said.

“what’s that?”

“when i was walking to school with Johnny, he said he was having weird dreams”

“so? people have weird dreams all the time”

“he was dreaming about the Silver Millennium. He even mentioned Princess Serenity by name”

“Okay, that i weird. I’ll have Artemis dig up some info, see if he can find anything about people from the Silver Millennium who are unaccounted for”

“alright, tell me if he finds anything. I’ll keep in touch with him. see if he has any epiphanies”

So with that, Usagi set off on her own again, thinking about the questions that have been offered today, and possible answers for them.

**I apologize for the long wait, I've been working on making my chapters longer. I hope to upload more consistently in the future.**


End file.
